When i'm gone
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion When i'm gone tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. n_n

* * *

><p><em>Yeah<em>

_It's my life_

_In my own words I guess_

El mejor conquistador de todos los tiempos regresaba a casa por unos días para que le hicieran unas reparaciones a su barco, llevar mas municiones, tripulantes, llevar a un lugar seguro los que estuvieran heridos… Pues en las colonias, que apenas estaba conquistando no tenían las herramientas necesarias para todo eso, y en cuanto supo que este barco regresaría a España fue el primero en alistarse.

Camino por el muelle, adentrándose en la ciudad para llegar a una estación que lo llevaría hasta la ciudad de su hogar.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally you give an arm for?_

_And you know you are their armor_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em_

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of a pain?_

Abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrar un silencio total, cerro la puerta a su espalda y lo primero que haría seria quitarse la ropa llena de sangre, no estaba muy seguro si era suya o de otra persona.

Planeaba darse una ducha, para luego curar y limpiarse las heridas, llego a la puerta de su habitación y abrió la puerta, parpadeo varias veces al ver a Romano dormido en su cama, abrazando una camisa del español, con su dedo pulgar en la boca.

Se acerco sin hacer ruido y dejo su gabardina en el suelo, en un lugar donde Romano no pudiera verla, pues tenía sangre y no quería asustar al menor.

Se quito las botas de unas patadas y miro de reojo que Romano estaba comenzando a despertar, no podía evitarlo pero verle la cara al italiano y que tuviera unas ojeras en los ojos y pareciera que acabara de llorar, lo hacia sentir muy culpable.

Romano bostezo y abrió los ojos lentamente, suspiro por ultima vez y se froto los ojos con la palma de su mano para luego mirar que tenia al español frente a el.

El italiano no lo podía creer, parpadeo varias veces y se levanto rápidamente de la cama. "_Bastardo!_" Fue lo primero que le grito.

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

El menor corrió hasta el español, abrazándose de su pierna. "_Idiota!_ Por que no avisas cuando volverás?" Comenzaba a llorar mientras le propinaba un par de golpes, que no le dolían al ojiverde comparado con lo que ha estado sufriendo últimamente.

"Romano, no llores…" Trataba de sonreírle.

"Como puedes decir eso, idiota?" Alzaba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. "Estas muy herido"

"Solo vine por un par de días" Trataba de quitárselo de encima. "Romano, tengo que irme en tan solo pocos días y tengo muchas cosas que hacer mientras este aquí, y la verdad… No quiero perder mi tiempo" El solo hecho de que el español lo estuviera evitando y alejando, hizo que llorara mas y se abrazara mas a su pierna con un poco mas de fuerza.

Con un poco mas de insistencia, logro quitarse al italiano de encima.

"Podremos jugar después" Se giro y entro al baño a tomar una ducha.

Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no seguir llorando, miro como el español desaparecía tras esa puerta.

Suspiro y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperarlo.

Mientras tanto, la mente del ojiverde dejo de pensar por primera vez sobre como ganar las conquistas que tenia en mente y como arreglárselas con ese ingles.

Se detuvo a pensar en que extrañaba a España, pero más por lo que había en ella: Romano.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía al italiano, y lo primero que hacia era hacerlo llorar.

Al español nunca le gusto ver llorar a Romano y mucho menos si fuera por su culpa

_These stinkin' walls must be talking? Cuz man I can hear 'em_

_They're saying, "You got one more chance to do right_

_And it's tonight, now go out there"_

_And show? 'em that you love 'em? Before it's too late?_

_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door_

_It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on_

_And I'm singing_

Se seco el cabello castaño con la toalla y al final la enrolló en su cintura (Aunque ya se había adelantado y puesto ropa interior), abrió la puerta del baño y todo el vapor salió de este, nublándole un poco la visión, miro a Romano sentado en su cama, este cuando se detuvo a verlo, por que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, se sonrojo furiosamente.

"_Ch-Chigiii~!_ Ponte ropa idiota!" Miraba hacia otra dirección.

El español sonrió y luego se rio. "Romano, estas tan rojo como un tomate" Se acercaba a el.

"A-Aléjate de mi! No te acerques!"

"Pero Romano, no es como si estuviera realmente desnudo" Se rio de nuevo y se sentó a lado de el para rodearlo en un abrazo, sin importarle que aun seguía lastimado.

"_Cazzo!_ Pervertido!" Comenzó a gritarle varias maldiciones pero sin alejarlo del abrazo realmente. "_Idiota…_" Murmuro y escondió la cara en su pecho.

"Romano, no me hables así" Decía de forma juguetona y hundía su cara en el cabello del menor.

"Te diré como yo quiera…!" Se separaba de el, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y poso su dedo índice en un moretón del ojiverde, lo que le causo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"Eres un tonto, tantas guerras te han dejado así" Se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación. "Y no me sigas,_ idiota_" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

Suspiro y miro al suelo, pensando en por que Romano se había enojado, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia se levanto y busco unos pantalones que ponerse.

Se quito la toalla de la cintura y la dejo en la silla continua a ela, se coloco los pantalones, tratando de ignorar el sonido de unos pasos que cada vez se escuchaban en el pasillo.

"_Chigiii~!_ _Bastardo_, no sabes cerrar la puerta?" Exclamo el menor con un gran sonrojo en la cara y temblando un poco.

Se giro para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y no pudo evitar mirar que en las manos del italiano llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Romano…?" Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado algo pensativo.

El aludido movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para concentrarse de nuevo. "Siéntate _idiota_, te voy a curar esas heridas" Frunció el ceño levemente y se encamino hacia el ojiverde.

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

"Pero no necesito…" Trataba de excusarse el español.

"Te dije que te sientes, maldición!" Ordenaba el menor, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

No quería hacer enojar al italiano así que se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama, observando como Romano subía a la cama y se dirigía a sentarse en su regazo, mirándole de frente, abrió el botiquín y tomo una tomada.

"_Idiota_, creo que te va a arder" Ponía la pomada en su mano y la aplicaba en el hombro del español donde estaba lastimado.

Este se rio. "Romano, si sabes que soy muy genial…" Hizo una mueca de dolor al último y no completo lo que tenia que decir.

Cuando termino de curarle esa parte, le rodeo la cintura con una venda en donde tenia un corte. "Maldición… De seguro te fuiste a hacer el _stupido_ en un bar" Se refería al corte que se encontraba vendando con tanto cuidado.

El ojiverde solo se limito a reír con un tono algo nervioso, seria mejor que el italiano crea eso a que le cuenta lo que en realidad sucedió.

_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see_

_How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me?_

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it_

_Put it to my brain, scream, "Die Shady" and pop it_

_The sky darkens, my life flashes_

_The plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes_

_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'_

"Y-Ya termine…" Cerró el botiquín y admire al español, quien su cuerpo había quedado casi completamente lleno de vendas.

"_Gracias Romano_" Le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello.

Cerró sus manos en puños y miro al suelo. "_B-Bene, idiota…_"Dijo nervioso, pero al final miro al ojiverde y tomo su cara con sus pequeñas manos e hizo que quedara a la altura de la suya para dedicarle un beso en la frente.

"P-Procura no ser tan _stupido, idiota…_ N-No quiero que desaparezcas, maldición…" Murmuro y se cruzo de brazos, totalmente sonrojado por lo que le había dicho.

"Sabia que si me querías!" Sonreía y reía un poco al último.

"_Silenzio_, yo no dije eso, _idiota!_"

El ojiverde no dijo nada y se acostó en la cama, llevando al italiano consigo. "Tomamos una siesta?" Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

El menor no le contesto y se acostó a lado del español, escondiendo su cara en su pecho para evitar mirarlo a la cara, el español no podía evitarlo pero escuchaba unos sollozos por parte del menor.

El ojiverde le beso la frente y le prometió que esa seria la última vez que saldría de casa por mucho tiempo y para su alivio el italiano dejo de llorar, confiando en su palabra, luego caer dormido en sus brazos, hundió su cara en su cabello y se durmió después del italiano.

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when i'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

* * *

><p>Tenia este OneShot escrito desde hace semanas, pero me daba flojera ponerlo xd dx<br>Espero que les haya gustado *O*  
>Tanto que me dejaran review? ;o;<br>Tanto que leeran mis demas fics?  
>Uhm... Hay alguna otra cancion que les guste de Eminem? 8D *Actualmente aun tiene 2 sonfics en mente*<p>

**_Fusosososo~!_**


End file.
